During surgery or other medical procedures it is common for fluids to collect on the floor and or other surfaces of an operating room, surgical suite, medical or dental office or other areas. Often, towels, blankets, surgical matting or other absorbent materials may be used to collect the fluid. Collecting surgical fluids by hand can be messy, and potentially exposes personnel to contaminants. Alternatively, a suction disc may be provided to collect fluid from the floor surface. But suction discs may be expensive, require additional cleaning and maintenance after use, and typically are stationary on the floor surface. Accordingly, it can be seen that needs exist for an improved surgical floor suction device. It is to the provision of a surgical floor suction device meeting these and other needs that the present invention is primarily directed.